Me Fui
by Nagisa Del Mar
Summary: Song-fic Naruhina inspirado en la canción "Me Fui" de Malú. Hinata se va y le deja una carta a Naruto diciéndole la razón de porque se fue y todo lo que siente.


**RESUMEN: **Song-fic Naruhina inspirado en la canción "Me Fui" de Malú. Hinata se va y le deja una carta a Naruto diciéndole la razón de porque se fue y todo lo que siente.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Ninguna, pero no sé si sacará algunos lagrimitas.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Use la canción "Me fui" de la española Malú.

**ESCRITO POR: **Nagisa Del Mar.

Un joven rubio se encontraba en su oficina mirando una carta todavía cerrada, la estaba examinando, ya que decía que se la enviaba su gran amiga Hinata.

¿Por qué lo hacía? Bueno, pues tenía un poco de miedo, hace 4 meses que no la ve, y ahora, le envía una carta.

¿Le habrá pasado algo? No, no podía ser, la última vez que la vio le pareció normal.

Decidió abrirla.

_Naruto:_

_**Tal vez está no es la forma**____**  
**__**más perfecta de decir**____**  
**__**lo siento.**_

_Te preguntarás la razón de esta carta, pues crees que lo que tenga que decirte te lo pudiera decir de frente._

A Naruto se le tiñeron las mejillas de un hermoso tono carmín, que bien lo conocía Hinata.

Continúo leyendo.

_Pues simplemente no puedo decírtelo de frente, ya que yo ya no estoy allí._

Naruto se sorprendió, ella no le había dicho nada, pero continúo leyendo.

_Si, como lo lees, __**me fui**_, _no te lo dije porque pensé que me rompería al verte. Lo siento por haberte dicho nada, tal vez no es la mejor forma de decírtelo._

_**Tal vez pude haberte dado**____**  
**__**este momento donde tú**____**  
**__**eres más sincero.**___

_¿La razón por la que me fui?_

_Comprendí que aferrarme a algo que no tendría sentido, que luchar por algo que no iba a ir a más, era absurdo._

_Te preguntarás que a qué cosa me aferre._

_Pues a ti, porque te amo._

_Tal vez pude decírtelo de frente, así tú me dirías lo que sientes… pero no lo hice._

_**Pero el tiempo ha prolongado**____**  
**__**con excusas lo que**____**  
**__**llevo dentro.**___

Naruto se sorprendió ante tal declaración, nunca lo habría imaginado.

_Tenía miedo, miedo al…_

_Al rechazó._

_El tiempo se encargo de meterme en la cabeza que tu no nunca me corresponderías, y yo le hice caso._

_**Sin que sepas que este amor**____**  
**__**se va extinguiendo y no**____**  
**__**lo salvan ni los besos.**_

_Pero ahora, este amor se fue extinguiendo, y nadie lo salvo mientras lo hacía, y es gracias a que todo el tiempo que no eh estado contigo. Pero aun siento que te quiero._

_**Y sé que yo vivía**____**  
**__**a ciegas sin saberlo.**___

_Yo se que antes vivía ciega sin aceptar que nunca me corresponderías, hasta que lo entendí._

_**Alejándome a kilómetros de ti.**____**  
**__**Sin saber que no podrías volver a mí.**_

_Pensé que alejándome de ti, me olvidaría de ti, y hasta está funcionando pero, no pensé que ya no podría volver a verte, porque si lo hago me romperé._

_Por eso pensé que una carta era la mejor explicación._

_**Me fui porque**____**  
**__**no encontré razones.**____**  
**__**Te juro que**____**  
**__**a muerte lo intenté.**_

_**Me fui **__porque no vi ni una señal de que me querías._

_Y te juro que intente que lo hicieras, a muerte lo intente._

_**Pero alcanzarte**____**  
**__**me es imposible.**____**  
**__**No me dijiste cómo volver.**___

_Pero me di cuenta que es imposible._

_Y ahora ya no sé como volver._

_**Me fui porque**____**  
**__**no encontré tus huellas.**_

_**Me fui**_ _porque no encontré razones para quedarme, no encontré que tú me necesitarás_

_**Después de esperarte**____**  
**__**me rendí.**___

_Y esperé mucho tiempo, pero al final me rendí._

_**Pero escucharte**____**  
**__**me es imposible.**___

_Ahora tengo miedo de que si te veo vuelva a caer, así que me es imposible siquiera escuchar es tu voz._

_**Qué voy hacer con**____**  
**__**esta vida...Sin ti**___

_Pero a veces me pongo a pensar que te sigo queriendo, y que hubiera sido en esta vida sin ti…_

_**Y perdona si una carta**____**  
**__**fue mi forma de decirte esto.**_

_**Pero tuve tanto miedo**____**  
**__**de mirarte y confundir**____**  
**__**mis sentimientos.**_

Perdona si a través de una carta te digo todo esto, pero tuve…

Miedo.

Miedo de que si te veía, podría afectar a mi decisión, confundiría mis sentimientos.

_**Pero a veces el amor**____**  
**__**nos pone trampas**____**  
**__**por seguir el juego.**_

_Pero como sabes, hay veces que el amor nos pone trampas para poder seguirnos el juego…_

_**Y así fue que nos hicimos**____**  
**__**tanto daño y dejamos**____**  
**__**de entendernos.**___

_Y por culpa de ese juego es que me hice tanto daño y dejamos de entendernos, no estoy segura si a ti también._

_**Y sé que yo vivía**____**  
**__**a ciegas sin saberlo.**___

_Yo se que antes vivía ciega sin aceptar que nunca me corresponderías, hasta que lo entendí._

_**Alejándome a kilómetros de ti.**____**  
**__**Sin saber que no podrías volver a mí.**_

_Pensé que alejándome de ti, me olvidaría de ti, y hasta está funcionando pero, no pensé que ya no podría volver a verte, porque si lo hago me romperé._

_Por eso pensé que una carta era la mejor explicación._

_**Me fui porque**____**  
**__**no encontré razones.**____**  
**__**Te juro que**____**  
**__**a muerte lo intenté.**_

_**Me fui **__porque no vi ni una señal de que me querías._

_Y te juro que intente que lo hicieras, a muerte lo intente._

_**Pero alcanzarte**____**  
**__**me es imposible.**____**  
**__**No me dijiste cómo volver.**___

_Pero me di cuenta que es imposible._

_Y ahora ya no sé como volver._

_**Me fui porque**____**  
**__**no encontré tus huellas.**_

_**Me fui**_ _porque no encontré razones para quedarme, no encontré que tú me necesitarás_

_**Después de esperarte**____**  
**__**me rendí.**___

_Y esperé mucho tiempo, pero al final me rendí._

_**Pero escucharte**____**  
**__**me es imposible.**___

_Ahora tengo miedo de que si te veo vuelva a caer, así que me es imposible siquiera escuchar es tu voz._

_**Qué voy hacer con**____**  
**__**esta vida...Sin ti**___

_Pero a veces me pongo a pensar que te sigo queriendo, y que hubiera sido en esta vida sin ti…_

_**Sin tu cuerpo y tu voz.**____**  
**__**Sin tus labios que nublan**____**  
**__**por completo a mi corazón.**_

_Sin tu cuerpo, sin tus brazos que me abrazaban de vez en cuando._

_Sin tu voz al escucharte decir mi nombre._

_Y sin tus labios que tuve la oportunidad de probar solo una vez, pero que nublaron por completo mi corazón._

_**Mi corazón...**___

_Mi corazón…_

_Maldito corazón que hizo que me enamorará de la persona equivocada._

_**Me fui porque**____**  
**__**no encontré razones.**____**  
**__**Te juro que**____**  
**__**a muerte lo intenté.**_

_**Me fui **__porque no vi ni una señal de que me querías._

_Y te juro que intente que lo hicieras, a muerte lo intente._

_**Pero alcanzarte**____**  
**__**me es imposible.**____**  
**__**No me dijiste cómo volver.**___

_Pero me di cuenta que es imposible._

_Y ahora ya no sé como volver._

_**Me fui porque**____**  
**__**no encontré tus huellas.**_

_**Me fui**_ _porque no encontré razones para quedarme, no encontré que tú me necesitarás_

_**Después de esperarte**____**  
**__**me rendí.**___

_Y esperé mucho tiempo, pero al final me rendí._

_**Pero escucharte**____**  
**__**me es imposible.**___

_Ahora tengo miedo de que si te veo vuelva a caer, así que me es imposible siquiera escuchar es tu voz._

_**Qué voy hacer con**____**  
**__**esta vida...Sin ti**___

_Aun te extraño, y mucho._

_Atte: Hinata Hyuga._

…

Una lágrima cayó en la carta, para luego dar paso a una más.

Si, el gran Naruto Uzumaki estaba llorando.

-Te fuiste, eres una gran idiota, yo te quería…

_**FIN**_

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Alguna lagrimita rebelde que se haya escapado? ¿No? Mejor me callo…

Bueno espero les haya gustado, este es mi tercer Song-fic de Naruhina, si quieren que haga algún otro, con alguna otra pareja, u otra canción… mándenme un inbox.

Espero que le hayan visto el sentido a la historia, o al menos la hayan entendido.

Por cierto, tengo pensando hacer este mismo Song-fic, pero desde el punto de vista de Hinata, ¿Les gusta la idea? Díganmelo en los Reviews.

¡Nos vemos!

Atte: Nagisa Del Mar.


End file.
